Join G10
by DMChumble
Summary: Set to take place in the Gwen10 timeline this is a one shot for GwevinGal over on patreon. It's a what if for how Kevin ends up meeting Ben, Gwen, and the others. But taken with a few liberties so enjoy everyone.


Join G10

We find the Tennyson family at the Arcade, where Ben was kicking a game annoyed that it had eaten his quarter when a young man took notice. He wore a black Tee Shirt with short sleves, and a pair of bluejeans with steel toed boots. The young man had his hair cut and styled to look nice too. Gwen had found him to be kinda cute honestly.

"Oh, maybe I can help." The boy offered looking at the machine, rather than breaking into it or frying it as you may assume, instead he simply pressed the two return coin buttons a few times which made the machine spit out Ben's Quarter.

"Whoa, thanks." Ben spoke picking up his quarter out of the return slot.

"No problem, I'm Kevin by the way." The young man introduced to them.

"Ben, this is my cousin Gwen." Ben then introduced to him gesturing to himself and his cousin.

With that the kids all began to play around in the arcade playing various games until eventually it was about time to go, though Kevin had taken notice of Gwen's strange watch, and remembered what he'd learned about stuff like that, so he decided he'd ask her about it.

"Oh by the way Gwen, what's that watch, it looks like Galvan tech." He stated to her looking it over.

"I dunno, it's just a watch." She answered putting her arm behind her back not sure about Kevin messing with the watch.

"Alright then, well there's a carnival supposed to be in town tonight, wanna go?" He asked her if she'd want to go to the carnival with him tonight which made her blush slightly.

"I'll, uh, have to ask my grandpa." She answered not sure if they were staying the night or not.

Before Kevin could say anything else a woman with black hair called for Kevin, probably his mother, and there was a large man that had a large mustache and scar over his right eye, he also had greyish blue skin color, clearly indicating that he wasn't human, though they didn't have time to speak as Kevin ran over to them and they left. Later on Ben and Gwen met up with their grandpa and Ben began explaining the man's appearance to Max.

"That sounds like Kwarrel." Max explained to his grand children who seemed confused so he continued to explain to them. "He used to be a prisoner but got out on good behavior, he was close to the Levin Family."

"One of them named Kevin?" Ben asked in response to which Max nodded in response.

"Yes, the son of an old Partner of mine. We'll be staying the night because I need to collect something, so you kids can go to the carnivla." Came the answer from the elderly man.

After awhile they did get to the carnival though Ben ran off to go do his own thing and let Gwen be alone with Kevin which allowed the two to talk more about the watch and about Kwarrel, and Kevin's family as well. He'd found someone selling what was supposedly a magic spell book and though it'd be good for a laugh.

"So, howcome your dad wasn't picking you up too, was he working or something?" Gwen asked Kevin curious about the situation.

"I didn't get to know my father, he died when I was too young to remember him, Kwarrel is more a father figure to me." Kevin explained to her looking sad about having to talk about his father.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to him hearing that not meaning to upset him.

"Forget about it, let's hit some.." He began to say when all of a sudden they heard explosions and saw some rides messing up.

Hearing the explosions Gwen hit the watch on her arm without thinking and turned into the alien that Ben had named Four Arms, he was always better at coming up with cool names anway and then she began to run off with Kevin following behind. They found a green alien holding a blaster and pointing it at Kwarrel and Kevin's mother.

"A shame I was unable to stop you from Killing poor Mrs. Levin, but at least I was able to protect everyone else." The alien spoke as the blaster began charging up getting ready to fire.

"GRAVITARIO!" Ben's voice called out which made the gun so heavy that the alien had to drop it. "I honestly didn't think that would work."

"What the?" The alien spoke confused as Kwarrel tackled the alien into one of the rides that was nearby causing it to start up though thankfully no one was on it.

"What's going on here?" Gwen asked as fourarms ready to fight whoever was causing problems.

"You, I know you, you're the guy that attacked Kwarrel a few days back too." Kevin spoke seeing the alien and recognizing him, so he absorbed the metal off of one of the nearby rides ready to fight.

"Hah, looks like Kwarrel has even more deaths on their hands." The alien spoke pulling out another blaster and began firing which Gwen blocked with some debrie and threw it at him and Kevin ran towards him while he was distracted.

The alien continued shooting not paying attention as Kevin punched the Alien in the stomach hard and knocked them back further into the ride causing one of the cars to dangle just above them and knocking them out before going to make sure his mother and Kwarrel were both okay Thankfully everyone was alright though the alien did try to attack them after coming to Ben just used the spell from earlier to make the car of the ride drop onto them.

"You kids did good." Kwarrel told them saying that they managed to handle it nicecely.

"Maybe we should team up." Kevin then joked about the situation.

"Hey ya, that could be fun." Ben spoke up thinking it'd be cool to have Kevin joining them on their road trip.

"Let's ask Grandpa." Gwen also agreed to the idea as well liking the idea.

Max checked on the group while other plumbers showed up and mistook Kwarrel for the bad guy until the kids and Mrs. Levin explained everything making them apologize to Kwarrel and arrest the green alien, Morgg instead. And after explaining everything they asked if Kevin could go to, Max didn't mind but said he'd need to get permission. So they asked Kwarrel who said it wasn't his call and Mrs. Levin, though reluctant agreed. Thus making the trip a lot more interesting for eveyone with Kevin on board.

We'll leave things off here, the rest is up to your imagination. Have fun.


End file.
